1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe connection having a continuous interior surface coating thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With pipe connections used in the oil industry, it is necessary that the connection as well as the associated pipes have a coating resistant to corrosion that is continuous on the interior surface thereof. Although pipe of this type may be readily coated with a suitable corrosion-resistant material, it is difficult to maintain this corrosion resistant coating continuous during welding operations incident to the formation of pipe connections. During welding the heat generated in the weld-affected zone causes deterioration of interior corrosion-resistant coatings of conventional pipe connections.